Modern Province
The Modern Province is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths. It is the first world visited by Phayne and the second-to-last world for Kamai to enter. The Province is based on two tokusatsu franchises: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Kamen Rider Decade. World Layout Phayne explores the more modern areas of the Province while Kamai scales much of the village as well as the border between the Province and the Sanzu River. The Modern Outskirts is the furthest point within the Province. The Docks come next, which then split into two forking paths. The left road leads into the Shopping District. (Which also houses the Delusional Cafe Sub-World) The Shopping District ends at the Skyscraper Edge, where the Kamen Riders are introduced. The Edge also houses the Rooftop, where Identitus is fought. The right path of the fork descends unto the Ancient Village. On the left border of the village is the Clan Household of the Shinkengers. To the right is the Hidden Well, which houses a portal to the Sanzu River. (Clever players will also discover a shortcut to the Docks) Doukoku's Ship teeters on the very edge of the River, after Hell's Stream. Story 'Phayne' Phayne begins in the Shopping District. After fighting off a Remnant wave, he notices a sushi cart owner chasing a spindly youth. Deciding to investigate, he tails the two of them to a harbor dock. The youth manages to outrun the sushi-seller. The seller becomes enraged, assuming Phayne is an accomplice, and attacks him. After defeating the seller, who is revealed to be named Genta, the two begin a search for the youth. Fruitless searching across the Ancient Village ends when a rumor begins swirling that an armored monster is causing havoc in the Shopping District. The rumor leads them to Kamen Rider Decade, who engages the monster, revealed to be a Remnant, alongside the young thief. The team isn't enough to put it down. The Remnant jumps into a local office building, intent to cause trouble. The team manages to lure it onto the Roof. The Shinkengers arrive after a fruitless battle. With all of their powers combined, the monster is defeated. However, it ends up possessing the thief, revealed to be Kamen Rider Diend. Phayne engages Diend alone, while the team handles another wave of clones. The Remnant is fully exorcised. Phayne convinces Genta and Diend to reconcile, as all goods are returned to their respective parties. Phayne dodges an attack that seemingly comes from nowhere, prompting him, Decade, and Genta to investgate a cloaked figure. During the pursuit, Phayne is seperated from the others. Forced to wander through an unfamiliar area of the Shopping District, he encounters a trio of odd costume-wearers who proceed to ask him about his encounter with the Shinkengers. They promise to leave him alone in exchange for a visit to their cafe located in the heart of the District. Hurriedly, Phayne agrees, and resumes navigating the District. After re-grouping, Phayne, Decade, and Genta are ambushed by the cloaked figure, who seems to be familiar with Phayne. They fend the Figure off, only for him to drop a necklace worn by Master Lomel. Realizing the figure is connected to Lomel, Phayne says goodbye to Genta and Decade and leaves the world. 'Kamai' Kamai begins within the magical confines of the Sanzu River. As she wanders in search of an exit, a white-robed samurai approaches her. He requests a duel with her, despite just meeting her only moments ago. When asked why, the man only brandishes his weapon in response. While the two fight, a horned monster general interrupts them and presses Kamai about her Keybade. Sensing the power it holds, he attempts to trick Kamai into releasing magical locks which seperate portions of the River from the Modrn Province, so that he can send in soldiers to protect them. He also warn of the Shinkengers, a group of masked villains who seek to destroy the River. What Doukoku fails to realize however, is that Kamai is well aware of Doukoku's treachery. However, she accepts the request anyway After Doukoku's interruption, the samurai from before tells Phayne his name: Juzo. He seeks powerful opponents to test his skills, all the while searching for someone to finally defeat him. He quickly deduces her status as an off-worlder and asks to accompany Kamai while she remains in the Province. After opening three of the six rift-locks, the two find themselves within the Shopping District. An oddly-dressed man notices Kamai and asks for assistance within his home, as Remnants have taken the place over. Juzo cites the man as General Pain, a local oddball with an interest in masked superheroes. Feeling great discomfort around Pain, Juzo chooses to wait outside while Kamai goes inside to investigate. (The rest is covered in the Delusional Cafe Article) After tangling with events in the Delusion World, Kamai comes out, as her and Juzo continue unlocking the Sanzu Rifts. As the Rifts open, soldiers begin popping out of the Rifts, causing general chaos. The two are unfazed, and resume their mission, as the soldiers have been ordered to ignore them. Unbeknownest to the duo, they are pursued by the Shinkengers, who have caught wind of her and Juzo's mission. After unlocking the last Rift, the Samurai Sentai reveal themselves. Shinken Red belittles Kamai for her use of a powerful weapon like the Keyblade for selfish ends. She however, counters with the Samurai's blind adherence to honor and compassion, saying that their constant vigil of the Province prevents others from fighting for themselves; saying that if they keep on, people will depend on them. This not only prevents the populace from defending themselves, but sets the Shinkengers up as the very rulers they swear to oppose. Enraged, the Shinkengers transform and engage Kamai in combat. Juzo chooses to stay out of it, as this is something personal to Kamai. After defeating the Sentai, Doukoku emerges from the nearest Sanzu Rift. He orders Kamai to kill the weakened team, only for Kamai to not only deny his command, but reveal her prior knowledge of his true intentions. Enraged, the monster enters into a battle pose, only to be summoned back by a distressed minion. While Kamai and Dokoku butt proverbial heads, Juzo and Shinken Red enter into their own discussion of good and evil, as well as an acknowledgement of their rivalry. In the end, the Shinkengers retreat, while Doukoku returns to the Sanzu. The conversation with Shinken Red stirs up Juzo's innermost desire. This causes a warrior-themed Remnant to spawn and assault the two of them. Kamai and Juzo defeat its first form, only for it to possess Juzo. Kamai realizes that this puts Juzo at his most aggressive mindset, and reason is impossible. After defeating the posessed samurai, she recounts the fight to him, questioning his desire to find the ultimate opponent. Juzo then recounts his human history to Kamai, explaining his desire for bloodshed and his thrill for combat. This caused him to become a half-monster in pursuit of that power. Cursed with long life, yet finding little to do with it but wander, as no opponent has quite sated his blade until he began his rivalry with Shinken Red. Kamai resonds with understanding, as she too discarded her world's version of honor for the thrill of moral freedom. She isn't quite sure what she seeks. Her Heart doesn't tell her, her Keyblade doesn't tell her. All she can do is wander until it finally clicks in her brain just what exactly her purpose is. Juzo silently sympathizes, simply putting a hand on her shoulder and reinforcing the notion of following down her path; Whether it leads to success, power, or ruin. The two shake hands admirably as they part. Witha newfound confidence, Kamai leaves the Province. As she leaves, Shinkens Red and Green are revealed to having been listening in. Shinken Red wonders if Kamai is really evil....And if things had gone smoother if they had approacher her diplomatically. Characters *Phayne *Kamai *Takeru Shiba (Boss)* *Ryunosuke Ikenami (Boss)* *Mako Shiraishi (Boss)* *Chiaki Tani (Boss)* *Kotoha Hanori (Boss)* *General Doukoku (Kamai Only) *Juzo (Kamai Only, D-Link) *Genta Umenori (Phayne Only, Ally) *Kamen Rider Decade (Phayne Only, D-Link) *Kamen Rider Diend (Phayne Only) *Identitis (Remnant, Phayne Only, Boss) *Narutaki *Cloaked Figure (Boss) (* Fought within the same battle) Keyblades Upon completing the Modern Province, Phayne and Kamai both receive the "Ronin's Honor" Keyblade. As the two characters complete the world at different stages of their story, the stats of the two versions differ greately. Phayne: "A weapon brimming with the honor of a heroic warrior. Increases Strength and Defense." Attack: 3 Magic: 2 Passive Ability: Defense +2 Kamai: "A weapon consumed by the bloodshed of countless battles. Increases Strength and Defense." Attack: 22 Magic: 24 Passive Ability: Defense +5 Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths